


Proposal

by xxcentaurus (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Christmas, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xxcentaurus
Summary: Alexander wonders if his boyfriend will become his fiancé this Christmas.





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alex_and_Laff_and_John_and_Herc_and_Burr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_and_Laff_and_John_and_Herc_and_Burr/gifts).



> I hope you like it! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

“Do you think he’s going to do it?” John grabbed his arm, an excited smile spread across his face. 

 

“Do what?” Alexander flushed; he knew exactly what John was referring to, and he had high hopes for this Christmas celebration. 

 

“You know, _propose_!”

 

“I-I know, I really hope so,” he spoke quietly, a smile of his own pulling at his lips. “I’d really like it, you know, might be all I want for Christmas this year, but only if he’s ready obviously.” 

 

“It’s been three years, he’s got to be ready,” John groaned, as stepped out of the elevator and headed towards Alexander and George’s shared apartment. 

 

He couldn’t help but glance at John’s hand, his eyes trailing over the engagement ring as well as the wedding band around his finger. He smiled, happy for his best friend, as memories of his and Gilbert’s wedding flooded through his mind. It was simply amazing, to listen to their vows, as the minister united them in marriage. Further though, it seemed afterwards he couldn’t help but dream of his own wedding. He had thought about it before of course, but after watching John marry the man he loves, it struck him with a new flame of determination. 

 

But the question still stood; did George feel the same way? They’ve been dating for three years, but was it too soon? He sighed, wrapping his arms around himself self-consciously. He told himself he wouldn’t be disappointed if George didn’t propose tonight, because in the end it really was up to him. Marriage, for Alexander, was about the love that flowed between them. It was gentle, and innocent, it wasn’t pressing, and it shouldn’t be rushed. 

 

But with that in mind, he couldn’t help but long for the day he’d get to walk down the aisle. He could almost imagine it now. He closed his eyes, letting the images of George in a suit, a rose, pinned over his chest, matching the corsage on Alexander’s wrist. 

 

“Alex?” John shook him, “are you going to unlock the door?” 

 

He was pulled away from his thoughts, “oh yeah sorry, I was just thinking about, you know, marriage stuff, sorry.” He reached for John’s right hand, running his thumb over the ring. 

 

“Hey, whether it happens or not, he loves you, and I know I don’t need to tell you, you know very well,” he smiled. 

 

Alexander nodded in agreement, his heart pounding softly at the thought of George. He quickly opened the door, heading inside with John. 

 

“Took you long enough Alexander,” Aaron punched his shoulder playfully. “John, you’re the last to arrive, you’re husband got here before you.” 

 

John just shrugged. “ I hate a late shift what can I say?” He smirked, “other than I’m glad to finally be here.” 

* * *

Alexander headed to the living room; he smiled at Lafayette and Hercules, then made his way to the couch. George was there, and when he saw Alexander approaching he pulled him onto his lap. He leaned against the arm of the couch, and put his arms around George’s neck, for support as well as affection. 

 

“Looks like everyone’s here, we can start our gift exchange,” he offered Alexander a smile. “I have something very special for you, I am almost certain you will enjoy it.” 

 

Alexander couldn’t help but wonder if George was alluding to what he could only hope he was. He returned the smile, and pressed a gently kiss to his cheek. He was excited, though terribly anxious as well.

 

Soon the others gathered around the tree in the corner of the room. John and Lafayette sat on the armchair together, while Aaron and Hercules sat on the unoccupied part of the couch. 

 

They began opening presents, taking turns, and slowly but surely getting through each person’s small pile of gifts. It was interesting to see what they had gotten for each other, and it was also nice to see his friend’s reactions to their presents, but all the while Alexander’s heart beat anxiously. He put his hand over his chest, feeling the rhythmic thuds in his chest, as time went on.

 

Finally, after everything had been opened, and Alexander was four coffee mugs richer, his eyes drifted to George. He shifted out from under neither him, and approached the tree, returning with a gift for Alexander. 

 

“It’s a bit out of the price limit we set, but I wanted this to be a special Christmas for you.” 

 

Alexander’s heart continued to pound fervently. George held the small bag; it was too large to be a ring wasn’t it? But he couldn’t give up that easily, perhaps It was inside the bag, perhaps George was moments away from pulling it out and getting down on one knee. Alexander stood up after that thought, he didn’t want this proposal to be awkward. He smiled nervously, watching his boyfriend with hopeful eyes. 

 

“Im not good with surprises, it’s an apple watch!” He pulled out the package and handed it to Alexander. 

 

Alexander took the apple watch, he looked at it, and smiled. “Thanks, I love it.” 

 

“I know babe, now you can track the amount of steps you took, and check your email, on your watch.” George dropped his hands onto Alexander’s shoulders excitedly. “Here I just emailed you an article called ’42 Exciting Things You Can Do With The Apple Watch’ if you sync your email account you can read the article on your new friend.” 

 

Alexander started imagining death so much it felt more like a memory. 

 

John must have seen his, disappointment for lack of better words. He chimed in. “I think apple watches are really cool!” 

 

Lafayette, didn’t seem to catch on; Alexander watched him ruffle John’s hair. “I think apple products are much too expensive, I prefer android, nice watch though Alexandre.” 

 

George smiled, he began taking the watch out of the package. “Lets see how this looks on you.” He reached for Alexander’s hand, and for a moment he could almost imagine this, watch, replaced with a beautiful diamond ring. George was down on one knee right now, their positions perfect for what Alexander had imagined happening, thought as he fastened the sleek watch to his wrist, it was difficult to think of it as anything else. 

 

Over the next few days, Alexander found himself fiddling with the watch. It was nice; George had even gotten the one with the gold band, which was Alexander’s favourite colour. He smiled; hie boyfriend was incredibly thoughtful, even if it wasn’t the present he hoped for, it was amazing. 

* * *

Finally, it was Christmas Day. He and George had already exchanged presents, so when George blindfolded him, and brought him to the living room, he was confused.

 

“W-what is this George?” He laughed nervously, twirling a strand of hair between his fingers.

 

George only laughed lightly. Alexander felt him take his hand, and kiss his knuckles; he blushed. “Come on George, what is this?” 

 

“Alright Alexander, take off the blindfold.” 

 

Unsure of what to expect, he pulled it off, blinking to clear his vision, but the room was dark, George seemed to have taped down the curtains over the window. He heard a quiet clicking noise, before Christmas lights he hadn’t seen before on the back wall light up. His eyes traced over the letters, and his mind processed the words they spelt. ‘Will you marry me?’ Someone turned up the dimmer, and there was George, on one knee in front of him. He held a small box, open, revealing a diamond ring. 

 

“Will you marry me Alexander?” 

 

Alexander felt tears building up in his eyes, tears of pure joy. “Yes of course, I-I didn’t think you were going to, I-I’m so happy.” 

 

George took his hand gently into his, and slid the ring onto his ring finger. He kissed his knuckles again, and then stood, pulling Alexander into an abrupt kiss. He melted into it, his arms coming up around George’s neck. Georges hands were around Alexander’s waist, holding him in a tight embrace. 

 

Could Christmas get better than this? Alexander would say it’s _impossible_.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please consider commenting/kudosing!  
> [@xxcentaurus-w](http://xxcentaurus-w.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
